


Mutually Assured Seduction

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Fantasy Fulfilled [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth Serum, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bout with truth serum reveals a few things about Steve and Tony to each other, Pepper makes plans to make sure everyone gets what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Seduction

It wasn’t enough that they all had been dosed with truth serum (well, at least those whose skin could be penetrated by needles), oh no. The dose had included something to lower inhibitions and make people rather… loquacious. SHIELD had managed to extract them before anything secret had spilled, but that still meant that everyone but Thor and Bruce had to spend some time in containment, lest they inadvertently say something they’d rather not.

The problem was the Avengers hadn’t been the only people exposed. SHIELD had several agents who’d also been shot with the same drugs during the assault on the bad guy’s lair. Which meant containment rooms were in short supply. Which meant they had to share.

Which was how Steve ended up alone in a room with Tony, neither of them really able to shut up once a question was proffered. 

“So, you’re supposed to be our yardstick, ‘cause supposedly once the stuff wears off you we’ll have a better idea of how long it’ll take to wear off the rest of us, so might has well use it while we have the chance, right? I mean, when else am I gonna get the opportunity to get some straight answers out of you?” Tony looked downright frantic himself, running his hand through his hair and rubbing at the red spot on his cheek where he’d taken the dart when he’d flipped his faceplate up a minute too soon.

“I don’t have to tell you every little thing about me, Tony. Everyone has secrets and I’d hope you’d let us both try to keep our own councils about some things. Is that too much to ask?”

“No, no, totally not too much to ask. It’s just that I kinda feel like I have to talk about something, and you know how you’re always saying I never really shut up, so this is about my worst nightmare, because I think I’d totally tell you anything right now, which is, like you said, would be overshare, but if I don’t ask you something I think I’m going to keep talking and then I know I’m going to end up saying something that would totally cause you to hate me, and really I’d like to not do that because I really respect your Star Spangled self. Really, I do, because you were kind of my childhood hero, no, scratch that, you were _definitely_ my childhood hero, and Christ can you just say something so I can shut up for the love of all that’s holy-,” Tony was barely breathing, the words were tumbling out of him so fast.

“There’s nothing you could say that would make me lose respect for you. I saw your files and I’ve talked to Pepper and Rhodey and Natasha and I know what you’ve done to be a good person, Tony. You fought to survive and then you tried to make things right with everything you did, and you put your life on the line, and how can I not respect someone that tried that hard?”

“I wanna talk, I wanna ask you things, Steve, I wanna ask you all kinds of things, because I’d really rather not put that to the test. Because you might be perfect, but I am so, so not, even if I leave out the whole ‘Merchant of Death’ part of my past-,” Tony said, only managing to stop when Steve began to talk over him.

“You can ask me some things, you can, it’s all right, just, just… careful how you word things because I’m not perfect either and I don’t want you to-.”

“Think badly of you? I can’t imagine what flaws you’re hiding under that helmet, Cap. What could you be thinking that’d even make me raise an eyebrow?” Tony clapped his hand over his mouth futilely as the careless question spilled out, but it was too late. Steve had to talk, _needed_ to talk about one thing he wouldn’t have said out loud. Ever.

“I knot my hand thinking about taking you as an omega in heat,” Steve heard himself say baldly, and died a little inside at Tony’s stunned expression. “You’re so… I want you so badly, in my fantasy I mean, I imagine you under me, all slick and open and wanting my knot, needing to be taken. I think about you spread out and begging and I use omega slick lube on my hand and I fuck my fist thinking it’s your ass, God, Tony you have a gorgeous ass, and then I knot and squeeze it like I think you’d squeeze me, and I come so hard sometimes I have to do it again before I can go out in public. And I know it could never happen because you’re a beta and you’re with Pepper, and you and Pepper love each other, and you’re both my friends, and I’d never try to come between you or disrespect either of you. Why did you ask that Tony? I never wanted to say that out loud, please, please-,” Steve was almost frantic, wanting to backpedal, to take it all back, but he couldn’t because it was true.

“I wanted to know, Steve, I’m a damn know-it-all and if I don’t know it, I always try to find it out. Shit, I had no idea you were thinking… You know, I’m not a beta?” Tony interrupted himself.

Steve just stared, mouth agape, both of them a little too surprised to realize Steve had hesitated in answering.

“I’m a pseud-o. Pseudo-omega, partial omega expressive, kinda the opposite of extreme omegas. Can’t have kids, don’t have all the right bits, but a couple times a year I gotta get some action or I get really cranky. I’ve got some of the pheromones, just enough to get people’s interest, not enough to really get me in trouble, and I’ve gotta have something in me when I fuck.” Tony had the same mildly horrified expression on his face that Steve had been sporting a minute earlier, but couldn’t stop his mouth. “I’ve got some great butt plugs, really sweet ones, some with vibes. I give Pepper the remote, and that woman has some timing, lemme tell you. A couple times things got really intense for me, and she pegged me with an alpha cock strap-on, you know, the kind with expandable bases for the ‘full knotting experience?’ Incredible stuff, hit all the spots just right, and sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick this is the definition of overshare.” Tony swallowed hard, and Steve was realizing he was feeling less and less compelled by the moment to say anything. The same, apparently didn’t apply to Tony yet. 

“We’ve talked about maybe getting an alpha in for some role-playing one of these days, for a fun night or something, get a good threesome experience, except that’s not as easy as it was back when I took anyone to bed who threw themselves at me, ‘cause now we want someone we can trust and stuff and I really don’t think I could image anyone else with us but you, and you have no idea how fucking hot that fantasy of yours is, Steve. I’ve got to talk to Pepper, maybe we can make it happen, Steve please gag me right the fuck now before I say something even worse, I can’t believe I didn’t get a gag for myself because I have like four at home-.”

Steve clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth. And took away his phone when Tony pulled it out.

“Friends don’t let friends text on truth serum,” Steve said solemnly, and got a grave thumbs-up in return.

Remaining quiet for the next hour, until the rest of the drug was out of their systems, was the most awkward silence Steve had ever been forced to endure. Particularly when he kept subtly sniffing the air, searching for the hints of omega pheromones in Tony’s scent, wondering how on Earth he missed that.

And what, if anything, they were going to do about what they’d said.

\--

An hour later, Tony lost a lot of the subtle tension he’d been carrying. He tapped Steve’s hand, and Steve uncovered Tony’s mouth tentatively.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done in the Iron Man suit that wasn’t recorded?” Steve asked.

“Hell if I’m going to tell you,” Tony said, smirking. “I’m good, Steve. Motor-mouth is back in third gear instead of fifth.” He stretched out a little, a sensuous curving of his spine that did nothing for Steve trying to block out what he’d heard Tony say.

“Can we pretend we didn’t say anything?” Steve asked a little plaintively. Normally he would have just assumed that they’d both try very hard to pretend this had never happened, but Tony was… Tony. He didn’t let things go, and could bring up things months later that could blindside you.

“If you really want.” Tony’s voice was downright sultry, and Steve quickly adjusted himself and stepped back out of Tony’s scent range. Steve decided he hadn’t actually missed the psedu-o pheromones Tony must have been putting out as long as he’d known him as much as attributing them to some other source. Tony was a big fan of pheromonal perfumes and cologne in general, which tended to enliven a beta’s naturally rather subtle scent. And since Steve completely did not put it past Tony to have a perfume dispenser in his armor, and politely kept away from Tony’s floor whenever he was having a date night with Pepper, had never really gotten a whiff of what he knew for certain was an unadulterated Tony.

“It would be for the best,” Steve said, and winced a little inside at how unconvincing he sounded.

“Hey.” Tony’s voice went softer and more sincere. “If you didn’t notice, I was on truth serum when I spilled my guts back there. So… how about you think on that and we’ll talk later, hmm?” With that, Tony went to the door and banged to be let out.

Steve followed him a few minutes later, still thinking.

\---

Two weeks went by, and Steve was starting to think that Tony had decided to drop the whole thing, much to his mingled relief and regret. Mostly relief. Mostly. Except for those few times Steve was bucking into his slick fist, imagining Pepper behind Tony, filling him up with a strap-on made from Steve’s cock as he watched the gorgeous picture the two made…

Yes, other than that, things were completely back to normal.

Until the day Pepper sat down next to him on his couch with barely more than a by-your-leave, holding a folder, dressed in one of the tailored business suits that made her look like a million dollars, her hair tied back, showing the long, clean lines of her neck.

“I like you, Steve.”

“Um… I like you too, Pepper.”

She smiled at him, looking both winsome and lovely, as she reached over to lay her hand over his. “So does Tony.”

Steve felt his face get hot as he realized where the conversation was going. “I told Tony to forget the whole thing-.”

“Did you think for a second he would?” Pepper asked.

Steve opened his mouth to protest, and shut it again at Pepper’s _look_. No, he wasn’t that ignorant, or that foolish.

“He talked about it. A lot. And I like you, Steve.” Pepper let her grip on his hand get a little bolder and smiled up at him, her lipstick very red.

Oh. _Oh_. Well, he’d been guessing things had been trending in that direction, but had thought Pepper had come by with a much different kind of message. The opposite one, in fact.

“I like him too,” Steve said. Whispered. “But you and Tony-.”

“Tony and I don’t share easily. But we’d share you.” Her hand on him was nearly burning, at least that was how it felt. “He said you had a fantasy. Whatever you told him has kept him on a sex high for the past two weeks.”

Pepper shook her head slightly and somehow her entire sleek hairstyle came apart, the strands floating down along the sides of her face. _That,_ Steve thought faintly, _is playing dirty._

“He wearing you out, ma’am?” Steve asked at his most formal, getting Pepper to color a little. Two could play at this game. If, in fact, they were playing.

“What did you tell him?” she asked.

Pepper’s eyes had a glitter in them that was unmistakable, and the very faint whiff of omega pheromones clung to her, like she’d been with Tony not ten minutes before. Steve tossed caution to the wind.

“That I thought about knotting him,” Steve said, low and rough, and felt a surge of satisfaction at Pepper’s quiet gasp of arousal.

“And since then?” she asked.

No, they were not playing. This wasn’t a fantasy. Steve turned to face her fully, straightening his spine.

“I think about what he said, about you knotting him. How you two must look together. I think it’d be gorgeous.”

“So I think we’re on the same page.” Pepper shoved her folder into his free hand, and Steve opened it automatically. His eyebrows went up as he took in the glorious sight of Pepper in a leather harness, revealing bra, and quite generous strap-on, and nothing else. He flipped the picture automatically to see Tony splayed out on a red satin bedspread, thighs slick and his ass just begging to be touched. His head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed shut, like he was in an agony of arousal, his hard cock giving mute testimony to how much he was turned on. Another flip, and Tony was cradled in Pepper’s arms, leaning into her as her long, slim fingers penetrated him. Tony’s mouth was open in a silent cry and his hips were off the bed, chasing more.

“There’s a few pictures missing,” Pepper said, her voice gone a little rough herself. “They have you in them.”

Steve didn’t crumple the pictures as he nearly leapt to his feet, only because he wanted to keep them forever. Pepper shot to her feet and put a restraining hand on his arm.

“I want to see you knot him,” she said with deadly earnestness. “He’s so hot for this, Steve, so hot to take you. He wants to, so badly.” She lifted one hand and ran her fingers under his nose, and Steve’s knees nearly buckled when he smelled the wonderful richness of omega heat mingled with something that had to be pure Tony.

“Pepper, _God_ ,” Steve breathed, and had to take her fingers into his mouth, had to taste Tony on her skin, had to hear Pepper’s breath hitch and her voice start to curse. Had to pull her close and feel his dick strain against his pants as Pepper ground against his thigh, slow and dirty.

“Seventy-first floor,” she gasped out. “Now!”

Steve didn’t lose contact with her for a second, picking her up in his arms and letting her lock her ankles together around his waist as he ran for the elevator and let it rocket them up five floors. Pepper was hot and writhing in his grip, pouring a steady stream of sex into his ear, whimpering when he kept laving that delicious scent off of her fingers. It was only when the door dinged and opened that Steve managed to look up, catching more of near-heat aroma wafting on the air.

“Tony’s waiting,” Pepper murmured, and Steve half ran down the corridor, stopping dead in the doorway of the bedroom. Just like the picture, Tony was splayed out on a red satin cover, thighs slick, hole gaping enough that his cock ached to fill it, Tony’s own dick hard and red, the head slightly slick from where Tony was idly spreading pre-come all around the head with his thumb, moaning indulgently. His head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed shut, the very image of a wanton and needy omega in heat. 

Pepper dropped down from Steve and went to the bed, stretching herself alongside Tony, managing to somehow strip herself of most of her clothes in the process. Steve had to get himself naked too – clothes were becoming a cruel and unusual punishment.

“Did you finger yourself?” she asked loud enough for Steve to hear. Tony thrashed his head in negation, ass clenching as he thrust slightly in the air.

“No, no, I waited. I was good, I waited, oh _fuck_ Pep, I really need something, please, please, _please!_ ”

“How about Steve’s cock while I watch you?” she asked, and Tony’s snapped his head up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Need you in me,” Tony groaned. “I want it, please, been thinking about it ever since truth serum day.”

Steve was already at the foot of the bed, leaning over Tony, letting Pepper’s hand guide him down to Tony’s neck. Beautiful, heady, rich pheromones were pouring out of Tony’s skin, a mingling of heat and metal, coconut and beta, a hint of intoxicating omega, all of it making a cocktail he wanted to drink in forever.

“Go on,” Pepper urged, running a hand down his flank to take in the curve of Steve’s ass with appreciation. “I want you to. I want to see you both.”

“Tony…” Steve whispered, nuzzling slightly to get more of that divine scent and feeling Tony squirm delightfully under him.

“Get your knot in me!” Tony cried, a note of desperation in his voice that went straight to Steve’s fantasy and brought it roaring into life. A pair of triumphant grins from both Tony and Pepper as Steve pushed Tony’s legs apart sent another shiver of desire down his spine as he managed to steady himself against Tony’s writhing. A moment to aim, and Steve pulled Tony down onto him, pumping his hips as soon as he was inside Tony’s tight, slick channel. Tony was furnace-hot and needy, finding Steve’s rhythm in seconds and following it effortlessly. His entire body seemed into it, flexing to drive himself deep onto Steve’s cock, giving Steve a wonderful view of every muscle as he chased their mutual pleasure.

“Steve, shit, don’t _stop!_ ” Tony cried, a pointless instruction, because Steve wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull away from this. Not from Tony’s beautiful body or Pepper’s gorgeous face as she put hands or lips on them. Kissing Tony’s neck one minute, running her hands over Steve’s chest the next, Pepper was everywhere, rutting gently against their bodies as they surged together.

It was a vision and sensation too good to resist, and Steve could feel his knot starting to swell as he tried to hold back from the cusp.

“Pep, he’s in me, he’s knotting me, oh fuck, Steve give it to me _now!_ ”

Tony’s begging was more of a command, and Steve’s orgasm cascaded through him in a fierce, sweet, hot rush. Hotter than anywhere else, his knot swelled up and locked him inside Tony’s body, making Tony cry out and spurt all over his chest, the pale fluid nearly blue in the light from the arc reactor. Pepper was right there, shaking as she brought herself off with her own hand, her breasts rubbing against Tony’s side, the white of his semen smearing against her pale skin. Steve groaned in an agony of pleasure as he lowered his head, new fantasy fodder being stored in his excellent memory every second. Even his old daydreams couldn’t hold a candle to this – both of them wanting him because they _wanted_ to.

“Steve, that feels incredible,” Tony said, stroking one hand through Pepper hair’s when Steve looked up at him. An experimental tug between them made Tony cry out and pull Steve into kissing range to enjoy the feeling of Tony Stark doing indescribable things to his mouth. He moaned softly, breath hitching when Pepper’s softer lips descended on his neck, wordless reassurance pouring into him. They pulled their mouths apart long moments later, and Tony exchanged a glance with him, then flicked his eyes over to Pepper. Steve nodded in return, and pulled a surprised Pepper up so she was in easy reach of both of them.

Occasionally faltering when their connection tugged tight, Steve let Tony show him what Pepper liked, needing to show her how very, very much he appreciated everything that had happened.

“Thank you,” he said against her skin, nuzzling against her breast before sucking on a nipple, making her sigh in contentment. That turned into a louder moan as Tony took advantage of Steve holding her up to put his clever fingers to work in stroking her, pumping three inside her as his thumb circled and pressed against her clit. They went in fits and starts, Tony and Steve gasping against Pepper when Steve thrust a little bit in, or Tony clenched against Steve’s knot, Pepper humming in appreciation for the looks on their faces as much as the bliss they were drawing out of her bit by bit. 

It was only when Steve’s knot finally went down that they could let themselves all tumble together, touching and stroking each other freely as they meandered through Tony’s shower and back to the bed.

“If this is a dream, please don’t ever wake me up,” Steve said, brushing the tips of his fingers along Pepper’s lips and then Tony’s cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Pepper said sleepily, burrowing between both men, tugging their arms over her to keep her warm.

“When you do, we’ll be here,” Tony added, turning to catch Steve’s fingers in his mouth, his tongue catching them and sucking in a way that made Steve shudder in pleasant aftershocks until Tony released him. “We aren’t nearly done with you yet.”

“Besides,” Pepper added, half conscious. “We have a lot more pictures now.”

That was enough to give Steve a whole new set of fantasies as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
